mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop list
Shop List Tavern Vendor This picture shows the tavern vendor. Waterfall Shop This is the "Secret" shop. Also known as the Extra shop due to the fact on the JP servers, access to this shop and the small chests all around the game require an "extra services" subscription on top of the normal monthly fee. This vendor has a lot of items required to create useful items such as Potions and Tranquilizers and also sells traps, pickaxe G, and bugnet G. Pictured is a guide on how to reach the shop from the log-in spot. Inventory List Tavern Inventory The picture to the right present a translation of the first three inventory pages of the tavern vendor. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 1 **Health Potion 66z **Antidote 60z **Nutrients 760z **Hot Drink 250z **Cold Drink 300z **Whetstone 80z **Farcaster 300z *Page 2 ** Psychoserum 300z ** Poisoned Meat 188z ''' ** Tainted Meat '''300z ** Drugged Meat 315z ** Power Charm 36000z ** Armor Charm 24000z ** Combo Book 1 1000z *Page 3 ** Combo Book 2 2000z ** Combo Book 3 5000z ** Combo Book 4 10000z ** Combo Book 5 15000z ''' ** Empty Bottle '''3z ** Power Coating 16z ** Poison Coating 12z The picture to the right present a translation of inventory pages 4 to 6 of the tavern vendor. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 4 **Paralyzis Coating 20z ** Sleep Coating 12z **LV1 Normal Shot 1z **LV2 Normal Shot 2z **LV3 Normal Shot 4z **LV1 Piercing Shot 10z **LV2 Piercing Shot 23z *Page 5 ** LV1 Crag Shot 29z ** LV2 Crag Shot 46z ** LV1 Pellet Shot 7z ** LV2 Pellet Shot 11z ** LV1 Cluster Shot 27z ** LV2 Cluster Shot 44z ** Flaming Shot 20z *Page 6 ** Water Shot 20z ** Thunder Shot 20z ** Freezing Shot 20z ** LV1 Poison Shot 12z ** LV1 Paralyzing Shot 18z ** LV1 Sleep Shot 12z ** LV1 Recovery Shot 6z Page 7 of the tavern vendor inventory. The rest of the inventory is nothing but books with monster info in tl;dr korean. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 7 ** LV2 Recovery Shot 15z ** Note Sheet 300z Waterfall Shop Inventory The picture to the right present a translation of the first three inventory pages of the waterfall vendor. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 1 **Herbal Remedy 125z **Catalyst 240z **Gunpowder 111z **Life Powder 296z **Poisoned Meat 94z ''' **Tainted Meat '''150z **Drugged Meat 157z *Page 2 **Bomb Material 75z **Flash Bomb 286z ''' **Sonic Bomb 225z''' **Dung 45z **Farcaster 150z **Bone 75z **Screamer 75z *Page 3 **Pitfall Trap 231z **Shock Trap 160z **Lighting Rod 140z **Flaming Shot 10z **Water Shot 10z **Thunder Shot 10z **Freeze Shot 10z The picture to the right present a translation of inventory pages 4 to 6 of the waterfall vendor. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 4 **LV2 Recovery shot 7z **LV2 Poison Shot 8z ''' **LV2 Paralyzing Shot '''19z **LV2 Sleep Shot 12z **Spiderweb 54z **Firefly 20z **Mega Fishing Fly 15z *Page 5 **Mega Pickaxe 120z **Mega Bugnet 60z **Gourmet Spit 2490z **Health Flute 830z **Antidote Flute 780z **Demon Flute 1620z **Armour Flute 1480z *Page 6 **Honey 45z **Sunlight Herb 7z **Sunset Herb 7z **Herb 10z **Ivy 37z **Sleep Herb 25z **Godbug 210z The picture to the left present a translation of inventory pages 7 and 8 of the waterfall vendor. List of items and price for the visually impaired: *Page 7 **Blue Mushroom 12z **Nitroshroom 30z **Parashroom 75z **Toadstool 37z **Mandragora 200z ''' **Power Seed '''140z **Armour Seed 110z *Page 8 **Reaonion 125z **Ancient Bean 440z **Life Jam 490z **Royal Cheese 440z **Golden Potato Wine 640z **Wyvern Fang 29z **Wyvern Claw 90z